Flag In The Ground
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Please, let me know everything's alright. Thinking about you though you're out of sight. Every night, when I'm turning in the tears find me; please, hurry dear, come back and rescue me." As my other fan-fiction, this is inspired by Sonata Arctica's Flag in the ground. Neither the song nor the Chronicles of Narnia belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

The opportunity.

**«**In the days when lands were few, and man sometimes had no chance but sell his soul to his landlord to make a living...  
In far and away country, they gave acres of land away for free, to all able to claim it...  
Ships sailed across the great seas, fortunes were made and dreams shattered...  
Sometimes couples were torn apart, for all they could afford...was one ticket. »

He was sick of being treated as a slave. He was sick of working as a servant at Duke Beckton's estate. That little province wasn't poor but all the goods that were produced went directly to the tyrant who pretended to be the duke of Beckton and that made the population poor. Every man who was given birth in Beckton the destiny he carried was to live under the most precarious situations. And he knew it.

His name was Caspian Montoya; he was twenty one years old and he tried to hold him and his wife by working at the estate of Duke Miraz. He had to plow the land so the labourers could till it. His duties started three hours before sunrise and ended when the sun was setting. He had to do it every day, he had no rest or free days and working like a dog wasn't the worst part. When the boss of the lands was angry, he vented his angriness with them; he was one of his favourites. Even if he didn't eat the way he should, he wasn't scrawny, actually he was strong that's why Miraz liked to vent his fury on him. Miraz willed to see him broken, pleading for mercy; he wanted to show to all his servants that even the strongest man would surrender to him, but Caspian never and would never ask for mercy to Miraz, as long as Miraz never discovered his weakness: his beloved wife Susan.

Susan was a real beauty, Caspian used to say that she was a fairy tale beauty. She was smaller than him, and, physically, was gently provided. She also was reckless, gentle and tender but she was also moody. Perhaps she wasn't perfect and she was considered as a failure to womanhood but Caspian found her perfect and was deeply in love with her. Susan was betrothed to him when she was six years old, because Caspian was Susan's eldest brother's best friend and their parents thought he would be a good match to the little Susan. When they found out about the betrothal, the tried to spend more time together and they finally fell in love. They got married when she was sixteen and he was eighteen. Caspian used to work with his father at a monastery, they were the ones who took care of the gardens and the monks taught him and his father how to read and write. When Caspian and Susan got married, he taught Susan how to read and write too. The young couple has been married three years and they had no sons, their only reason was because they didn't want all the suffering they were going through for their child.

Caspian was at the estate, working at the same cadence that he would usually do, but there was an evident worry on his face; His mother and mother-in-law had found out that Susan was pregnant with his child. The idea horrified him; though he had dreamt of Susan and him having a son, he never wanted him to suffer. For a moment, he felt guilty for bringing a child to his world of desolation. What were they going to do now? His journey ended and Miraz was hanging around with a wicked smile on his face which grew once he saw Caspian, he sighted and rounded his eyes; definitely his day couldn't get any worse. Miraz' soldiers seized him and hitched him to a rope that was hanging there: the one where they hitched to those who disobeyed Miraz' wishes. Miraz took a leather whip and wetted it; Caspian closed his eyes and waited for the lashes.

"I want you to count the ten lashes you're going to receive" Miraz ordered, mocking him.

The first lash came and the heat started to travel through his back.

"One" Said Caspian in a loud voice, masking the pain he felt.

Miraz was angry with the tone Caspian used so the second lash was stronger. Caspian bitted his lip so any sound could escape his mouth and kept his tone and volume during the following nine lashes. After the tenth, Miraz winnowed the whip which knocked to a woman who witnessed the punishment. The soldiers left behind their lord and the witnesses hurried to untie Caspian and attend him. He just let a man lend him a shirt. Once he was fully recovered, he walked to his home making sure no one was following him.

When he arrived, the first one to receive him was his wife; Susan ran towards him and hugged him as it was the last thing she was doing in her life. He hugged her back and a sight escaped his lips, she looked at him, she was worried when she saw his face. She made her turn and took off his shirt; she had to suppress a shout. She called to his mother and mother-in-law to help her to heal his injuries. When the women entered, they just asked what happened to him; he told them that Miraz had given him ten lashes just for fun. Susan's face was red because of the guts she was doing but her mother told her to calm if she didn't want to hurt to her baby. Caspian felt guilty, he knew that every time he arrived with his back badly wounded, she raged to the point she cried. Caspian always tried to avoid Miraz' punishments, now more than ever because he had to take care of his wife and future son's health. He needed to find another way to gain life.

Once his injuries were cleaned and healed, Susan and his mother started to serve dinner, His mother-in-law called to the rest of their family. Though they didn't live together, they had their meals together because they gathered the few incomes the heads of the homes earned and could afford for a good meal. Ten minutes later, the whole family occupied a place at the big table Caspian and Susan owned; Caspian's parents, Susan's parents and one of her siblings were there but the other one was missing: Peter. Twenty minutes later Peter arrived with a huge smile on his face.

"Good night family, I've got more than wonderful news." Said Peter, kissing to Marianne, his wife, and one year old daughter: Lucy.

"They must be wonderful for you to come at this time, boy." Said Susan's father, with sarcasm.

"Sure they are, father." Peter kept the smile on his face as he sat next to his wife. "I've seen the end of our misery."

"Oh boy, don't tell such things. We were born miserable and will remain miserable." Said Caspian's father.

"I assure you, sir, that once you hear my news, you're going to thank me and prove me right" said Peter, thrilled. "You know that new lands have been found recently, don't you?"

"Yes, kid but, what those lands have to do with your... excitement?"

"Well, that's what I'm about to say: They are giving acres of land for free, to all that are able to claim them." Peter said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Caspian, who hadn't said a word during the chat, turned to Peter, a new hope started to grow for him... but suddenly the weight of reality fell upon him; neither him nor Peter could afford one ticket or themselves, they wouldn't afford a ticket for their family.

"Caspian, this is the opportunity we've been waiting for." Said Peter, turning to him. He still had a smile on his face.

"Pete, even if the family stays here and wait until we can send them money for them to travel, we can't afford a ticket for ourselves." Said Caspian, crestfallen. "Besides, Miraz won't allow me to leave. I am more his slave than his farmhand."

"This time you are wrong, my dear brother: his majesty's soldiers will come tomorrow and will be gathering to all those who are willing to go."

"Ok, let's think the soldiers will let Caspian and you go, where are you both going to obtain the money for a place on the ship?" said Peter's father, incredulous.

"That, father, is already solved" said Peter, taking a pair of rectangular, wrinkled pieces of parchment which were the tickets.

Everybody looked at him, surprised. Caspian looked at Peter; he just couldn't believe his brother in law had just acquired the tickets that would change his and his family's life forever.

"I know that you are the one who gives more money... and I also know you're about to become a father. But, perhaps, this is the only chance we both will ever have to change our lives. This is the chance you have to escape from Miraz." Peter looked at him. "It will be hard, but you'll see in the end all they sacrifice we'll make will be worth."

Peter extended him the ticket; he took it and guarded it on his pocket. Finally, the family ate; laughs weren't missed because of Peter's optimism and his fantasies of what he would do when he owned his own lands; when he felt the taste of freedom. Caspian, on the other hand, felt how his thigh burned because of the ticket that was there. He didn't know whether to take the offer or not; he knew that was the only opportunity he was going to have in his life but he didn't want to leave Susan alone with their child. It was a hard decision to make.

Once the dinner finished, Caspian went out to take some fresh air, he was considering the proposal Peter made to him and sighted. He didn't know what to do. His father saw him, and he went to him.

"Can I have a word with my son?" said Caspian's father to his son. Caspian exalted and nodded. "I know what goes through your mind; you're worried for your wife and your child."

"You're right. I don't want to leave them but I don't want that creature to suffer." Said Caspian, the angst in his voice was evident.

"Go, lad. Your mother and I are going to take care of Susan. You know we love that gal as if she was our daughter, our love to her grew when we found out she was giving us a grandson." Said Caspian's father, smiling. "Besides, you know your wife if fierce, she won't run any risk. And her parents will be with her as well as Edmund."

"Thank you father" said Caspian. At least he knew that if he left, Susan was going to be under his family's protection.

Caspian went to his chamber in his little house and saw his wife lying on their bed (if that could be called a bed) she wasn't asleep but she was resting, she also had a hard day; the nausea didn't let her do anything neither her mother nor mother-in-law nor sister-in-law. He took off his clothes and lied down with her. He kissed her and asked her for her day, she told him all she wasn't allowed to do and he laughed; it didn't matter to him if his day was terrible, he always found relief with his wife and her stories. She always asked him for his day, and he told him all his adventure, omitting Miraz' punishment. She hugged him and made him put a hand on her stomach; she made him swear he was going to be more careful for their child.

"So, are you going to go with Peter?" finally asked Susan.

"I don't know" said Caspian. The couple sighted.

"You should go, my dear." Said Susan. "You know neither of us wanted to bring a child to the world in which we grew. Perhaps we will finally be free. This is the chance we've waiting for."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"You know I won't be alone. I will still have Edmund and mom and dad and Marianne and Lucy."

"Do you think it's the best thing to do?"

"It will hurt, but you know in the end, everything will be worth."

Caspian was touched with his wife's words and he finally accepted to go with Peter. He was going to miss her a lot and they made love, like if it was the last time they were going to see each other alive. He promised her he was going to return to her, and made her promise that if they had a son she would name him Rilian. Susan smiled and agreed. After a moment, they fell asleep, united in a hug with; the two of them hoping Caspian and Peter had success on their voyage.

It was dawn, the rays of the rising sun started to be seen on the horizon and Caspian woke up followed by his wife. They both got dressed and Caspian prepared a bag with some clothes and boots. Susan helped him and packed some food for him and his brother. The whole family reunited outside their homes and decided they would accompany to the boys to the port. They walked to the centre of the town, where the soldiers of his majesty were booking to those who were going to the discovered lands. Caspian and Peter showed their tickets and were given a place. Caspian saw Miraz and quickly made a signal to Susan and his family, they were going to pretend that they were only accompanying Peter but they would secretly accompany Caspian too.

After some hours, when the soldiers finished booking the travellers, they made them board the ship. Miraz saw that Caspian was boarding and he immediately prohibited him to do such thing but the soldiers told him that he had the right to do so and Miraz said nothing. Caspian smiled, finally he could defeat Miraz. Everybody was sending blessings and farewells; Miraz kept an eye on Caspian, trying to look if he looked to somebody but he didn't, that made him choleric left before the ship sailed. Five minutes after Miraz left, the ship sailed; all the crew was about to face their biggest adventure; there were no go backs, and they all did so just to follow the dream they all shared: Freedom for them and their families.

...

It all started as a one-shot but when I wrote it, there were more pages that expected. I hope you like it and enjoy it as much as I do writing it. This will be a short fic, perhaps three or four chapters. Hope you like it. This story is situated in our dimension, in 1750.

-Alkaeni.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

« Leaving my life behind, my young love and the unborn. Only have a lock of her hair and a burning love inside; after forty work-filled days and sleepless nights the sails are lit by the lights of Boston... AND HERE WE GO! Off the ship towards the adventure, the one to define our lives; 'daily grind and a tiny room, I've got here safe love, I have an address until spring then I shall race for the land. Hope to hear from you soon.' »

Four long moths have passed and Peter and Caspian finally arrived. The first thing they did was to look for the acres that the mayor was distributing; the mayor told them that they could pick an acre for each one. They went to see which acres were better and were adjacent; they took the ones that were near a river and they were amused when they saw how big the terrain was once they joined each acre. Though they were given two acres, they were staying at a pension because they had lots of things to do; first of all, they had to do see if the land they had picked was fertile, then they had to do the drawings for their houses, and they had to start its construction. Once everything was done, they had to start working the land to make it productive. Caspian and Peter were really optimistic; they both had experience at all those sorts of things and they knew that if they worked as a team, they would finish sooner than expected.

Before starting the plans, Peter and Caspian wrote two letters; one for their parents and one for their wives. They were glad they could finally were out of their enslaving jobs, they weren't suffering; they were comfortable, actually, but they missed their family so much. Once their letters were done, they started to draw the plans for the houses, Peter had already inspected the ground and he knew it was good enough for holding up a big house meanwhile Caspian inspected the ground because he wanted to see if it was fertile thanks to the river that was in the southern part of the terrain. Caspian smiled, he had brought with him several seeds and he saved some tubers so he could start sowing. Peter and Caspian agreed that the first thing they were doing was fencing their terrain. It took them two whole weeks to fence the whole terrain, now their territory was protected.

Caspian and Peter woke up really early; they actually used to sleep three hours before they started working on their land. The first half of their day they used it to work the land; they already had the area in which their houses were going to be so they used the rest of the land for carve and till the ground. Caspian taught Peter the arts of farming and they finished working on the whole area really soon, it took them a month to finish with all the land. They had now to take care of their crops if they wanted to have a good harvest. The main reason for their success is that they had help; when their travel companions saw that they knew how to carve and till, they asked them to teach them so they could do so in their own acre; Caspian taught them and as payment, they helped them to till their land. Caspian and Peter devised a way so they could work faster and help the others and they suggested that everybody could work in every acre, helping to its owner so their work was lighter and faster; all of their mates agreed.

It was eight months since their arrival and they could not see hour in which they had enough money to buy tickets for their family. Peter missed to his Marianne and Lucy, he knew that her birthday was close and a tear fell down his cheek, how he wished to be with his little princess... Caspian his brother-in-law's expression, he knew how much he missed to Marianne and Lucy. He was aware that Lucy's birthday was near; he adored to her niece and had bought her a gift which he knew she was going to like, it was a cute marionette. He sat next to his brother and comforted him; they were there because they wanted to give a better life to their family. They knew they had to sacrifice lots of things but they were optimistic that in the end, everything would be worth or at least that was what they hopped. Caspian was also broken inside; he missed to his little black-haired wife. Every night he wondered how she was, how she looked like with her belly. She surely was huge; she might be eight months, she had to look adorable... That night, Caspian and Peter went to sleep with a fantasy: Peter fantasized with his family and his little daughter's birthday whilst Caspian fantasized with his pregnant wife. Though they carried their family on their hearts, night they wished they were there, with them.

The next day, they woke up and they received the best gift of all; the mail had arrived and they received two letters: one of their parents and one of their wives. They didn't bothered to take breakfast as the usually did, they ran to their room and opened their letters to read them. They were so excited that they almost cried. Once he read his letters, Peter went to take breakfast; with recharged energies. Caspian, on the other hand took his time for reading his letters. He first took his parents and started to read them.

_My dearest son,_

_ There are lots of things that have happened recently... There's so much you need to know that I don't know where to start, but there's nothing you have to worry, actually, I believe they will make you happy._

_First of all, everybody on the town hearsay that his majesty placed special attention to Miraz, they say that he wants to imprison him because of how he treats to his workers. His majesty's soldiers have an eye of him all day and all night. Well, the next thing you need to know is that our life has been getting better bit by bit, though we cannot say we are rich, we can, at least say that we are not as miserable as we used to be. _

_ Then, the last thing I want to tell you know is about your wife, don't worry, she's fine and so is your child. Your mother and I have bet, she says she is going to give birth a son but I say she's going to give birth a girl. Caspian, this girl looks lovely pregnant, your child gives her all the strength she needs to be fine. She says that she is alright, but the reality is that she is broken in the inside. Please Caspian; hurry up, your wife misses you so much._

_ So, this is it my boy. I will be writing to you soon. Perhaps in the next letter you'll receive, I will be telling you about my grandchild..._

_Love._

_C. IX_

Caspian smiled at the letter of his father, he definitely was having a good time caring for his wife. He remembered that the very first thing his father told him when he got married was to give him a grandson; his father promised him that he was going to be the one to pamper him. Now he had the second letter, it smelled like her; he closed his eyes, feeling her scent. He unfolded the letter, he saw there were some stains and smeared ink; he took a deep breath before reading it.

_My dear love,_

_ I've written this letter after I just read yours. I'm glad you're fine, and grateful to God you arrived safely. Maybe your father has already told you about Miraz and all the things that have been happening through the time you've been absent._

_I wish I could tell you I am fine but I am not. My love, you have no idea about how much I miss you... I don't want to cause any nuisance to anyone and I try to hide the fact that I miss you. Every night, when I'm turning in my tears find me... Your memory gives me the strength I need to live and to care about our son. I know I told you to go and I don't regret it. I just want to see you again. Please, hurry dear; come back and rescue me. Our son is waiting for you and so do I, I wish you were here so you could feel him moving... I know it will be a son, and our family has made a bet. Everybody is anxious about the genre of the kid but I just hope he or she is healthy. _

_Forever yours, your loving and desperate wife._

_Susan. _

When he read her letter, a tear fell down through his cheek. He also missed her so much. He turned his head to the little window that was on their room, the first rays of the sun showed, that letter renewed his energies and he left to the room where they used to take breakfast. He saw Peter who hadn't touched his food; he had waited for him. They ate calmly. Once they finished, they took their tools and went to their terrine, their partners looked at them astonished, they knew that Caspian and Peter were very hardworking and their only was to finish with their terrine to get some money for their family but this time, their work was going to be harder, they would work day and night if necessary just to earn the enough money for their family's tickets. Caspian and Peter had new motivation and determination was the only thing that sparkled on their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

« No, I'm not a stranger, among the people in here...Yet I have never felt so alone... At high noon the sound will boom, and I will start racing for the land we can call home.

I've stuck my flag in the ground, screaming and shouting. I've never felt so proud love. We are free from eternal serfdom... I'm gonna bring you home, my life! »

It had been a year since Caspian and Peter had arrived to this new land, a year full of work and dreams that were about to become true. Their homes were completely built and they just needed to gather money for their family, they worked hard every day and every night, trying to get as much money as they could. They knew that those things took their time but they really needed to get the money, they missed their family and they just hoped they were with them already.

Their houses were built, and the harvest was better than they had expected which made them happy; it was a reward for their hard work. Peter and Caspian soon sold enough ware and gathered enough money to buy the nine tickets they needed for their family. Nine tickets were bought and sent to England; high hopes were born and they were counting the days for the arrival of their beloved family.

…..

«Nine, eight, seven six… counting the days on… five, four, three, two… TOGETHER FOREVER NOW!»

Four months passed and Peter and Caspian were at the port, waiting for the ship to arrive. The two of them had left their home alone for the first time since they could live in there and weren't worried about it. It was really early in the morning and a big crowd was waiting with them, every man and woman in there was awaiting, their faces were filled with happiness and illusion, it had been a really long time and they could hardly communicate.

The gentle light that the morning brought was intensifying when they could visualize a little fleet composed of three ships. Caspian and Peter's heartbeat started to speed up and a smile drew on their faces at the same time when a glow filled their eyes. The first ship landed, anxiety started to run and accumulated on their nape. The first ones to land were their parents. Big smiles formed on their faces and their mothers gave them a big hug, they had missed so bad.

Peter relaxed slightly when he saw to his daughter; the smile that he had on his face grew wider and he ran to receive his daughter, his wife and his newborn child. When he reached them, he hugged them as if it was the last thing he would do in life. When he knew that the newborn was a boy, he screamed happily, Now he had a son who would scare Lucy's suitors when they were older.

Caspian was behind, still waiting. He had seen his parents and he was happy, but there was one, well, two persons missing: Susan and his child. For a moment, fear started to encroach him, He walked to the ship, determined to accost it if necessary; he needed to see Susan. He was about to put a foot on the first rung when he heard the weeping of a baby. He turned his head and saw her. Suddenly his world lost it's center, the moment he had wished for; his wife was there, carrying to their child. He ran towards her and helped her down the stairs. Once they were on land; he hugged her. The tears that he kept for countless nights ran through his cheeks; reality hitted him and a warm wave of joy flooded his soul. Finally, after one long year she was with him.

Caspian turned to her and kissed her, desperately and loving. When they broke the kiss, he saw her eyes, and noticed love, adoration and happiness. A big smiled drew on her face and he kissed him, showing him how much she had missed him, they had to break the kiss because a little person in her arms started to move, looking curious. Susan smiled and placed the little baby in his arms. Caspian was nervous; though he knew how to carry a baby, he didn't knew how to carry his baby. Susan noticed it and smiled to him.

"Caspian, this is Rilian, our child." said Susan with a big smile on her face.

Caspian just smiled and kissed the baby's forehead, the baby just smiled and a little sound escaped his mouth; though the little child hadn't seen Caspian in his life, he knew that the man holding him was his father.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Epilogue.

«I made my way into the great unknown, landed by the river and a new-built home. I am the land and the land is me. Freedom is everything and we are free. »

It was a warm summer night, the stars were shining and the moon was rising and Caspian was sitting on one of the chairs of the porch, looking at nowhere. He was meditating about the last five years and how his life had been changing ever since. He had made a lot of sacrifices for a good reason, freedom. Maybe his life in England would turn into a better thing, but he just couldn't sit and wait for changes to happen. He was grateful, grateful with Peter for giving him the chance to make a new life and most important, he was grateful with God for letting him have the life he dreamt of. Perhaps, his life was not perfect, and he had faced lots of problems, but he knew that as long as his wife and kid were with him, he could face every single trial life had for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a little boy that extended his little arms so he could be lifted by his father. Caspian smiled and loaded the child, he walked to a rail of the porch. The little Rilian followed the direction of his father's gaze, but he didn't see anything special; he wondered what the thing that caught his father's attention was.

"Looking again at nowhere?" asked Susan, behind him, taking him from his daydream.

"Just thinking, dear." Said Caspian, inviting his wife to join him. She walked next to him, he held her with one arm.

"How is our daughter behaving?" asked Caspian, smiling.

"How can you be so sure it'll be a girl" asked Susan, caressing her big womb.

"I just know it." Said Caspian.

Caspian had no idea about how much time he would have to spend with his family, he had no idea if he would ever meet his grandchildren, but he didn't care of the future at all; not at that moment in his life. Caspian only cared for his present, for his reality and most important, for his freedom. He had lived serfdom, slavery; his life had been cruel and hopeless and, definitely, he didn't want any child of his to suffer the same way he had suffered. He was living a full life with the ones he loved. All those who were part of his life were free and most important; his family and he were free and that would change never.

«I've made my way into the great unknown; landed by the river and a new built home. Every night, when I'm looking at the full-moon rising, I hold you and know that we are free.»

-The End-


End file.
